


Overworked

by Nanitsumi



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO!Erwin, First Meetings, M/M, asking each other out, cleaner!Levi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitsumi/pseuds/Nanitsumi
Summary: Erwin is an overworked CEO and Levi is a cleaner. This is how they first met.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Overworked

He fell asleep on his desk again. Levi eyed the sleeping man curiously. Since he started working at _Trost Funds_ he would see the handsome blond every evening, without a doubt, sleeping on top of his not quite finished reports. While his sleep seemed to be restful, the wrinkles sitting between his too thick eyebrows and the dark bags under his eyes spoke of exhaustion. 

With a silent sigh on his lips and his right hand stemmed onto his hip, Levi eyed the man’s office. When he first started working as a cleaner for this company the CEO’s bureau had been a mess and he had wondered why that was. After the first few days his question was answered: because said CEO _always_ fell asleep on top of his work in the late evening hours. From what he heard Levi knew the man was a hard working guy who had just recently taken over the position and still tried to figure things out. Nonetheless he seemed to do a good job as everyone liked and respected him, no complaints so far. 

Back to the problem: Since Mr. Smith – Levi was thankful for the little signs at the entryway of each bureau – mistook his desk for his bed each night the cleaners had a hard time keeping the place trimmed. This was where Levi’s all but ungracious personality proved to be an asset. He didn’t mind cleaning around the guy and soon figured out that Mr. Smith had a far too deep sleep. Levi would shift around things in the room and on the desk and even vacuum around Mr. Smith’s legs – nothing seemed to disturb his sleep. 

This is how Levi’s routine went for a couple of weeks until one evening Mr. Smith wasn’t in his office, nor were his papers. The usually reserved raven haired man was caught off guard by the empty office, had he been expecting the sight of a sleeping blond hunk of a man, the silence of the night accompanied by a faint snore. After the initial surprise faded Levi continued his routine and cleaned the office, not missing the chance to dust every inch of the usually occupied desk.

The next fortnight he would find the office empty as well and Levi tried hard to ignore the faint tug in his chest every time he found the bureau being unoccupied. Although he chastised himself for being a foolish romantic (something he never wanted to be and what he never would admit being) he couldn’t help wondering what had happened. Was Mr. Smith ill? Did he go on a business trip? Maybe his wife felt sick and he had to stay with her …

Levi sighed and rubbed his tired eyes when he watered the little kentia palm that was standing next to the large window facade when he heard a surprised gasp from behind. His head whirled to the door.

“Oh, so you’re the fairy I have to thank that my plant hasn’t died yet,” the tall blonde standing in the doorway said, an amused smile tugging on his lips. Mr. Smith held a large cup of coffee in his hands and was watching Levi with bemused eyes. 

“Well I’ll be damned, didn’t think I’d see you again,” Levi said in response while gathering his cleaning supplies. He didn’t care that his way of talking might be considered illiterate, this had always been his nature and Mr. Smith didn’t seem to bother considering his broad smile. 

“I just didn’t feel all too well hence my absence,” he reasoned and put his cup down on the coaster Levi had put on his desk after cleaning too many coffee margins off the wooden surface. The raven haired man nodded in understanding and his glance lingered a second too long before he looked away and shifted around Mr. Smith and out of his bureau, not noticing the intensity in Mr. Smith’s eyes as he bid him goodnight. 

\---

The next couple of weeks Levi wasn’t ever greeted with a sleeping CEO. On the contrary, the blond would look up from his work whenever Levi entered his office to clean it and would try to engage the raven in some sort of small talk. He was more than irritated at first but Levi soon came to understand that he enjoyed the time he would spend talking to Mr. Smith. In fact, he would alter his cleaning schedule so that Mr. Smith’s office would be the last to clean before he was done for the night. 

At first their conversations were hesitant and wobbly for the most part but nevertheless enjoyable. As a matter of fact these little interactions were Levi’s favorite part of the day and he could feel being drawn towards the CEO more and more with each day. 

Two weeks after Mr. Smith’s return and a shared coffee – or in Levi’s case tea – in the breakroom they found themselves being on first-name basis after _Erwin_ told him how he named the stray dog he took in after his best friend, Mike.

\---

“Okay, you can do this … you _can do this_!” Levi told himself in the staff room after playing this conversation in his head for more than half a dozen times. Tonight would be the night he would ask Erwin out. He didn’t get a good night’s sleep in fucking weeks because of the blond since every time he closed his eyes he saw his ridiculous handsome face in front of him.

When he opened the door to Erwin’s office his heart was pounding like mad and his throat was dry but when his eyes fell on Erwin’s blue irides he felt strangely calm, his palms weren’t even sweaty. Still, no word would leave his lips and he gripped the broom he held even tighter. He was so damn nervous …

“Levi!” Erwin said as he saw the raven enter his office. “Good to see you. I ah …” Was he imagining things or did Erwin actually look nervous? “I wanted to ask you … for quite a while actually … ah … wouldyouliketogooutsometime?”

“Would I … what?” Though Levi was sure he understood correctly he couldn’t fathom the fact that Erwin actually asked him out so he just had to make sure. “Are you asking me out, blondie?”

Erwin nodded, a faint red gleam coloring his cheeks. “Yeah … I’ve wanted to ask you for weeks, actually,” he admitted and looked more like a sheepish teenager the way he was scratching his neck while waiting for Levi’s response.

“Uh … yeah, okay,” the raven haired replied with reddened cheeks and averted his gaze. 

“Great!” He could almost seize Erwin’s enthusiasm and Levi’s heart quickened its pace. He nodded shortly and swallowed a cheeky response. He actually liked Erwin and didn’t want to ruin the upcoming _date_ with his foul mouth.

They exchanged their phone numbers and that evening Levi made his way home – blissfully. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he knew that it was a text from Erwin, telling him the time and place for their upcoming date. Levi smiled – life couldn’t be any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is the first work I post for the Eruri _and_ the Attack on Titan fandom!  
> It is a rather short one and I have a couple more in mind. Also some really long ones but I'm not quite certain about those.  
> English isn't my first language so I hope you could still enjoy the story apart from my mistakes.  
> Your opinion is always appreciated, I can't improve my wiritng without it!


End file.
